


Dec 10: Should or Shouldn't

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: December prompts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), This better make you smile, might as well be their mother, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Nico wants to Shadow Travel back to the Greek camp, but Lily tells him no.





	Dec 10: Should or Shouldn't

Nico woke up shortly after noon. The door hung only slightly ajar so the room remained dark. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket up to his neck. Bianca's voice echoed in his ears.

"Nico." She had said, "I miss you, Nico."

He opened his eyes. The same gray walls stared back at him. Sitting up, he wadded up the blanket in his lap.

The light shifted through the crack in the doorway.

He slowly opened the door, squinting at the light.

"Morning, Sleepyhead."

"Is it morning?"

"Nope. Hungry?"

"Not really. Where's Hazel?"

"With Frank. Water?"

It took him a moment to register the glass of water being held out to him. He took it and took a long drink.

Lily opened the fridge.

She asked, "Do you want to do anything today?"

"Sleep."

She turned back to him with an amused smile. "You already slept for half a day. Want to go to the library?"

He made a face. "I want Mcdonald's."

"Okay. Mcdonald's and then Library."

"More like Mcdonald's and then go home."

Lily frowned. "Go home?"

He shrugged and set down an empty cup. "It's been a week. I feel strong enough and I really want to see Will."

"You are not well enough to shadow travel."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says the one able to feel your emotional instability. Says the one that is your legal guardian. You've barely eaten the entire week, so no, you are not ready."

"I eat!"

"One meal a day. I'm told three meals is normal, but even by Ancient Greek standards, you are not okay."

He rolled his eyes. "You are worse than Will."

"Your boyfriend is not in charge of your well being. Or are you going to tell me you don't use his doctor status to your advantage?"

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but quickly lost interest in watching her eyes staring him down.

"I said a week," he weakly insisted.

"Send him an iris message. Tell him I said no for the sake of your health."

"Yes, Mooom."

She smirked. "Not like any of us have living mothers, Nico. Now, go change your clothes. You've been wearing the same shirt and jeans for the past three days."

He glared at her.


End file.
